


Sun Will Set For You

by wi1dmoon



Category: King Arthur: Legend of the Sword (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-06-05 03:05:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15161138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wi1dmoon/pseuds/wi1dmoon
Summary: 和〈Silent one, you…〉、〈Echos in the Night〉雖然沒有直接劇情上的關連但有提到一些，這是時間設定在之後十多年的故事。〈Silent one, you…〉在這→https://archiveofourown.org/works/11868933/chapters/26800638想想我真是很敢設定呢（咳）這是寫給時刃和親愛的薩的～:)





	1. Chapter 1

卡美洛的隆冬有時會冷得令人驚奇。  
那彷彿只是觸及指尖便能直鑽入骨的寒意某種程度上來說已經超越了單純的冷，更是一種來自大自然的威壓，無聲展示著人類與一切的渺小。

Arthur不特別怕冷，但他份外喜愛這種能夠大搖大擺裹上毛皮的溫度，讓那些帶著隱約腥臭的溫暖陪伴他度過整個冬季。  
這天更是。

英格蘭的王與隨行的騎士們在深夜冒著大雪回到卡美洛，一個不算嚴重卻確實威脅邊境的騷亂讓他們外出了將近兩個月，他在Blue略帶好笑又了然的目光中直接進了Bill的房間，小心翼翼不想吵醒他年長的情人。Arthur沒鑽進被他睡暖的毛皮，卻是捲著自己的大衣直接壓了上去，側躺著從身後環住Bill，手臂鬆鬆搭上他的，「好冷。」他嘟噥。

「回來了？」

那人睡意朦朧地問，Arthur貼在他後頸點頭，鼻尖蹭過他軟熱的皮膚，「嗯，吵到你了？」

「我不需要那麼多睡眠，Arthur。」他悄聲說，隔著厚重的毛毯和皮草感覺國王貼靠背後的身體，修長有力的腿毫不客氣跨放到自己小腿上，Bill忍不住笑了出來，「進來。」

Arthur輕柔蹭著他的頸子卻沒有挪動，他身上還帶著未能褪盡的血腥與風雪殘留的溼意，要是更早幾年，大概不用Bill說他也會毫不顧忌地帶著一身冰寒擠進他懷裡……「這樣就好，」他說，收攏手臂將他年長的情人牢牢圈緊，「我一早就得起來。」

並不堅持，Bill只是更往後靠了些窩進他胸口，「那就睡吧。」

沒有人提起那場爭戰，死傷戰損和之後必將隨之而來的外交拉鋸現在都還能留在遙遠的卡密諾，Arthur貼在他頸間打著呵欠，視線所及盡是Bill柔軟的深色髮鬈和滲進髮絲中的銀灰，那斑斕的質感竟也像是毛皮，Arthur模糊地想，念頭還沒能成形他就已經睡了過去。

 

這幾年，Bill已經不再是那個最常追隨Arthur四處征戰的騎士，當然，Bedivere和Percival也同樣，他們即使並不情願，也還是更常留守卡美洛而非在外奔波。  
他們的王不好戰，但也從不畏懼以各種名義挑起的戰爭。年長的騎士們將經驗與技巧傳給更年輕的一代，Bill精心訓練的一小群菁英更可說繼承當年Goosefat從不落網的傳奇，成為情報刺探、傳遞的一把好手。

繁盛如暖洋圍繞英格蘭，和平則是努力可得的獎勵。  
只是有某些時候，當Bill在Arthur懷中醒轉，當他的王親吻他的額角將他帶回暈沉，之前，他總有種錯覺，彷彿這所有一切都只是一個漫長而美好的夢境，細節異常豐富而感覺異常虛幻。

Bill有時會想是否自己真的老了，老得忘記世界可以是它該有的樣子，老得難以想像世界變好的方式不是變回自己年輕時的模樣。他注視標的的眼力已漸漸少了曾經的精準；拉弓的手臂即使保養得宜依然有時錯失準心，唯一不變──也可能是因為Arthur根本不容許他改變──的，或許是Arthur眼中的他。  
他能夠從自己年輕的情人眼底、從他觸摸自己的手指和每一個親吻之間感覺到某種不變而寧定的眷戀，而那每一次總能驅趕對時光的不安，彷彿他真的可以就這樣和這個人相伴直到死亡將他從他身邊帶開。

「在想什麼？」

隨著話聲披到肩上的是一襲剪裁粗獷的毛皮大衣，Arthur最愛的款式，Bill習慣性地停了一小會兒讓那人的雙手隨之環上自己的腰。「雪停了。」他說。

「大概是在你和Wet Stick吵架的時候被嚇停的。」Arthur盯著落地窗外沉靜的積雪，昨夜馬匹奔過的痕跡早不復見，他有些打趣地說。

「那不算是吵架，」Bill側頭瞪了他一眼，「我只是認為他對特定貴族加重賦稅的方式太狡猾了。」

「那是個策略，」Arthur語氣戲謔，內容卻意外認真，「訂一個過於嚴苛的高標準，然後釋放某些適當變通的特定條約，兩相比較之下，他們就會自己照著特定條約的模式來繳稅，而我們可以收到一般正常的稅金，大家都有快樂結局。」

「你知道這嚴格來說是種詐欺吧？」也不真是為了這些生氣，Bill有點想不起自己為何直覺就想反對，或許是因為Tristan提出這個意見時Arthur臉上亮起的壞笑，那一瞬間又讓Bill想起那曾經的街頭之王，為了達成目的樂於犧牲手段公平，那曾經帶領他們打敗當時的偽王，或許，Bill只是不怎麼喜歡把這可說略嫌狡詐的方式變成一個正規的制度，但再想想，「或許只是我老了。」

「Billllllllllllllllll──」

Arthur拖長的尾音巧妙介於撒嬌和無賴之間，Bill心裡知道他們會試行這個方案，也知道真正老派貴族出身、背負家族期許的幾名騎士不會那麼開心。  
那會是一場戰爭，只是在國內、在桌上、在檯面下，不帶血腥卻兇狠毫不遜色。  
有一個分秒，他突然無比懷念那些各地都不平靜，各地都或多或少有著不服從的勢力而他們總是並肩作戰的日子。  
那些生死存活之下自以為明白的是非善惡，沒有政治考量甚至不需顧及明天。  
多麼簡單。

Bill沒發現自己又嘆了口氣，Arthur從後盯著他好一會兒，突然放開手轉而捉住他手腕，「陪我走走。」他說，並不特別強硬卻又難以拒絕，Bill微微偏著頭，沒有強烈掙開，只是輕輕讓手指劃過他的手背後安靜垂放下來。Arthur沒再試著抓住他，卻很快地握緊了他的手指再放開。「走吧。」

 

兩人靜靜穿越迴廊，Bill沒問Arthur想去哪，在他竟走向馬廄時也只是微微睜大了眼。  
他隨著Arthur放馬跑了一陣，心想著自己有多少沒和Arthur一起離開卡美洛這麼遠，卻驚覺自己竟算不出準確的時間。  
在馬兒的喘息轉劇時Arthur終於放慢步伐，兩人前後進了鄰近的一個小樹林，任馬匹隨意啃著小徑旁的雜草，Bill有一搭沒一搭地拍撫馬頸，在Arthur下馬時跟著把馬繫在路邊。

「真是想走走？」Bill問，Arthur笑得愉快，「是啊，好不容易雪停了，空氣很好。」他說。

半留有殘雪的小徑還沒被溼泥覆蓋，兩人在澄徹的靜默中悠閒亂走了好一會兒，Arthur沒有說話，卻在踏過一小團雪堆時牽起了Bill的手。  
之後有好一段路時間Bill幾乎沒辦法去看其他地方，他的視線停在國王滿是細小傷痕的手上；在那些包覆骨節、曲線美得令人不禁屏息的薄薄皮膚上；在那些長繭的修長手指圈住自己的手的方式上難以移開哪怕只有一秒。這一切的總合幾乎讓人感覺疼痛但Bill卻不能分清究竟是哪一點讓他意識到憂傷。

「你悶壞了。」Arthur終於說，卻沒有停下腳步，他的姆指劃過Bill虎口，留下一道暖熱而甜蜜的溫度然後鬆開。

一時不知如何回應，Bill很輕地「呣」了一聲，又隔了一小會兒才聳起肩，「留守實在也沒什麼事可做。」

「你該跟我一起去，」Arthur在一欉冬果旁停下腳步，彷彿突然忘記之前在說什麼似地伸手撥開枝椏上的雪塊露出暗紅飽滿的槳果，眼神訝異，「竟沒被鳥吃光。」

Bill沒被這拉走注意力，「去哪？」

「跟我去打仗？」就算回答了也像是隨口丟出個答案，Arthur轉頭凝視著他，指尖梳過他鬢邊的髮，太陽穴上明顯的銀白髮絲恍惚間像和他身後的雪地融成一體，而那雙灰藍的眼被襯托地像是落雪後的天空，他著迷地看著自己年長的情人，好一會兒才笑了笑，「去哪都好。」

「我不是那年紀了，Art。」Bill低聲說，聲音不比耳語大上多少，「視力不佳的弓手在戰場上毫無價值，你難道想要我在駐地等你？」──好給你暖床？  
他終究忍下那句尖酸，他的王卻像從他抿起的唇上讀出了諷刺，Arthur微微瞇起眼睛，那沉默一時看不出是否惱火，Bill卻先一步感覺後悔──即使他什麼也沒真的說出口，但──，光只是那個念頭浮現都羞辱了他倆的關係，他垂下視線，Arthur的聲音卻果斷追了上來。

「我需要有人幫我整理情報、制定路線，這些事沒有人做得比你更好。」Arthur的語氣歡快近乎驚悚，「而且我受夠了想像我死在戰場上可你遠在卡美洛，我們不是應該要有那份幸運死在彼此身邊，讓對方可以看著自己離開這世界，或更好，直接就死在一起省掉等待的時間嗎？」

有那麼一小會兒，可能幾分鐘，Bill定在原地一時動彈不得，不是因為震驚而是因為了悟，那些積累的憂鬱和煩躁頓時有了全然合理的解釋，他沒想到Arthur會發現──畢竟就連Bill自己都缺乏自覺──，但他的確痛恨欠缺目標的等待，「那不是什麼合宜的做法。」他說，聽起來卻不怎麼堅定。

Arthur為此大笑起來，「承認吧，Goosefat，那些流亡的日子早把你磨得受不了待在一個地方發爛了。」笑意來得如此暢快，Arthur傾斜的身體擦過身旁細瘦的樹木，他為平衡而扶上枝幹的手不慎扯下一小把圓滾滾的漿果，指尖擠壓果皮時細小的迸裂感逗樂了他，他隨手用姆指抹過Bill微冷的唇，讓豔紅破爛的皮肉留在那潤溼了那份蒼白，他凝視那道宛似血跡的水痕許久，而後傾身在他唇上舔去酸澀的汁液，「你是個和英格蘭的王睡在一起的男人，William Wilson，現在才說合宜不嫌太晚了嗎？」

這些年來和貴族們的角力；來自家族的探問；親近的騎士們毫不遲疑的支持；背後的低語和身旁竊看的視線，以及，那張浮在水面下，陰鬱卻也美得不可思議的臉龐。

如果你沒有把他帶回來──

女神的誘惑曾有多年被他棄之腦後，但這半月不知為何卻又陰森森在回憶邊緣試探，或許Arthur這次真的離開他太久，或許他真的已經到了這個年紀──他有一刻想起自己不久前的生日，繼承父親領地的兄長派人送來黃金打造的佩劍扣環做為禮物，短籤上寫了賀詞，以及不知被提過多少次的「為你留了一片山林」。兄長或許永遠不會懂，Wilson家的領地失而復得從不是因為英格蘭的國王睡了他的弟弟，而是Arthur打從心裡認為一個國家不該把所有權力集中在一個人、一個家族甚至少數幾個人手上──某些特別讓人留下印象的畫面在Bill眼前很快閃現又消失，最後留下的卻是那人靠在圓桌旁，說他沒打算娶個女人時堅定的目光。  
「是啊，我都要六十了呢。」Bill低聲說。

「還有一年。」Arthur強調。

「到了我這年紀，一年或十年已經沒有多大差別了。」Bill幾乎為他久違的幼稚語氣好笑，他停頓了一會兒才嘆了口氣，「但，你說的也對，我要合宜做什麼。」

「對吧？」沖他眨眨眼睛，Arthur又一次親吻了他，鼻尖蹭揉他鼻翼幽微的陰影，在好不容易分開時貼在他頰邊不滿地噴氣，「我們幹嘛跑這麼遠。」

幾乎立時懂了他抱怨的重點，Bill忍不住笑了出來，「不管你想做什麼，都給我等到回城堡。就說我不是那年紀了。」

「那我們還等什麼？現在就回去，馬上！」一把拉起Bill的手腕轉身走回小徑，Arthur輕快的步伐毫不遲疑，Bill好氣又好笑地半讓他拉著走，然後才在行進間注意到即使如此自己的視線依然能夠輕鬆停留在他臉側，他想起凌晨Arthur就這樣在自己蓋著的毛毯外睡到天亮，他在那小小的酸甜的哽咽淹沒自己前先一步握緊了Arthur的手，他年輕的情人幾乎立刻停步，「嗯？」

Bill安靜看著他，看著那些歲月在他身上留下的細小痕跡，眼角帶笑的細紋、銳利卻沉穩的唇線、和逐漸承載智慧與傷痛的眼神，「我曾經跟Bedivere說，即使這個人是英格蘭的王，你也是我的。」

Arthur先是愣了幾秒才噗哧一下笑了出來，「真的？什麼時候？」

「你告訴所有人我們睡在一起那時候，」Bill想起那場面還是想笑，「我認識他這麼多年，從沒看過他像那時那麼失態。」

「我們真的差點搞瘋他對吧？」Arthur知道Bill要說的必不僅於此，所以他很快安靜下來，「然後呢，他怎麼說？」

Bill有一瞬間陷入回憶，總是宛如大家長的騎士如斯嚴肅、和悲傷，當時他柔和的字句或許比Bill自己曾經以為的更加深刻嵌進他心裡，「他說，『你有沒有想過你就是會拋下他？他的父母已經拋下過他一次了，你怎麼忍心？』」

Arthur直視著他，身體幾乎不動但必定有某些什麼在他身上起了作用，他的額角繃緊，手指不快地扯動衣擺，Bill心想下一秒他就要來抓住自己了吧，果然那雙手臂就把自己圈進那人被暖厚毛皮包裹的懷抱，Bill在他胸口笑了出來，卻也伸出手探進大衣底下安撫地環住他腰，「那個時候──直到現在，我也還是這麼想，或許我必定會先走一步，但你會找到對自己最好的方式過下去，你永遠不是被拋下的，Art，我們只是沒能陪你那麼久。」

「……我討厭你談這個。」隔了好一會兒，Arthur才在他肩上悶聲說。

「我知道，所以我才要說，」Bill偏著頭讓臉頰貼著他的，「我想，可能經過了這麼多年，我也忘記了這些，忘記了你總是會找出最好的一條路，忘記了我也是你的。」

「你一直是我的，」Arthur嘀咕，而Bill轉頭把他拉進一個綿長的吻，輕柔、溼潤而熱切，Arthur幾乎要在他嘴裡哀嚎，「我們真得等回到卡美洛？」

「很哀傷，對。」Bill主動放開了他，卻還是又多舔了他的嘴唇一次才真的退開，「我沒把握在這種氣溫和環境下真能硬得起來。」

「你在懷疑我嗎？」Arthur瞪了他一眼，帶著一種自尊慘遭質疑的悲憤，「這才不是年紀問題，是你誤以為每次我們想在野地做點什麼都會出事！」

「那些可不是誤以為，」Bill喃喃，想起那些被搞得一塌糊塗的褲子、不慎折斷的長弓和突然出現的熊、毛皮上刷不掉的青苔，以及、最可怕的，被一群睜著純真大眼的仔羊包圍，惡夢般的場景，「仔細想想，我們為何那麼荒唐？」

「因為你操了你的國王，其他一切都只能說是附帶利益。」Arthur忝不知恥地說。

Bill覤了他一眼，還是忍不住笑了出來，「雖然我不想讓你更得意，但我真愛你這張嘴。」

「你也愛這張嘴能做到的事。」Arthur嘶聲說，光只是壓低的聲線和溼潤的音色就足以成為一個火辣的誘惑。Bill在他刻意緩慢地舔過嘴唇時閉了閉眼，「你說什麼都沒用的。」

「我知道，所以我決定整個回程都要一直說個不停，」Arthur笑得燦爛，「做為報復。因為我嘴就是這麼髒而你就是愛得要命。」

「是啊，真不知道為什麼。」Bill翻了個白眼，音調卻飽含愛意，他在Arthur重新起步時伸手握住他的，「我會跟你上戰場的，吾王，」他說，Arthur沒有回話，只是捏了捏他的手掌，「或是去哪都好，」直至死亡分隔你我。Bill悄聲自語。

「死亡不會分隔你我，Goosefat，」隔了好一陣子，Bill幾乎以為自己沒把那句話說出口或以為Arthur根本沒有聽見，那人卻頭也沒回地這麼說，「死亡只是增加期待再見的樂趣。還有，你真的為我死過一次。」

那次的狀況明明就是魔法作崇。Bill想要反駁，心臟那塊位置若有似無的刺痛卻又讓他安靜下來。「也不是真的死了。」

Arthur卻突然轉頭盯著他，在日光下宛如鍍上一層水銀般的眼閃亮一如他凝視著他的每一次，「那我怎麼會在這裡呢？」他說，卻不真是個問句，「那的確發生過，只是不是在現實裡發生。我現在站在這裡就是證明，Bill，證明你曾經用自己的生命把我帶回來。」

他的堅定從來就不僅是展現的姿態，更是他君臨整個英格蘭多年所凝聚的強勢和自信，Bill靜靜看著他，疼痛後退，更多的是他對這個男人的愛意化為一股寬慰爬進胸口，就停在肋骨和心臟之間那一塊空洞上，穩穩留在那裡，也或許那從來就在那裡不曾走開，「我想要你在我裡面，Art，就留在裡頭從我睡著到醒來。」他低聲說，而他年輕的情人一步踏前狠狠吻住了他，「停止逼我想像在雪地裡把你剝光，壓在枯枝上幹的畫面。」Arthur故作兇暴地說，Bill在他唇上放聲大笑。

「我又想了想，側袋裡應該本來就備了毛毯，」Bill說，靈活轉動的眼睛恍惚間又似當年那一箭千里的神射手才能有的銳利無匹，「還有，離這裡三里左右，應該有幾間牧羊人的小屋。」

Arthur真的卡了幾秒，額頭抵著他的，雙眼直直看進他眼底，「我就說，你總是永遠能找出退路的那一個。」他任由自己年長的情人在舌尖留下憐愛的吻，然後一把拉起他大步走向等在路邊的馬匹，「所以，你說的小屋在哪？」


	2. Chapter 2

那座小屋果然位於Bill記憶中的樹林邊緣，從外看來或許經常有人使用，原木搭建的屋牆看來足夠抵檔風雪，屋外的矮棚則分別堆放了未劈與劈好的木柴。

「看來沒人。」只是牽著馬走近Bill就已經做出判斷，他身邊的Arthur視線掃過屋外平整的雪地，卻是轉頭就伸手把他勾進一個甜膩的吻，「誰在乎啊。」Arthur在他唇上嘀咕。

Bill好氣又好笑地推開他的頭，「你這樣說不就變成只有我在乎了嗎？」他抱怨，即使他倆心裡都知道他們其實真不在意那些，不只是從Arthur大方明說他們睡在一起那時，更不只是在Bill對他用詞委婉但試探意圖明顯的兄長故意粗鄙地說出「我喜歡他所以操了他，有什麼問題嗎？」那時，或許早在Arthur單膝跪在他面前而他們看見彼此眼中的自己那一刻，他們就真的不再在乎其他人究竟會怎麼看待他們之間發生的一切。

Arthur大笑著退開，將兩人的馬匹繫在屋畔的小樹上，伸腳踢開薄薄積雪露出乾巴巴的一小片枯草，「乖乖等著。」他對馬匹們叮嚀般說，毫不意外地被回以疑似嫌棄的噴氣。他伸手搓揉馬頸之後將側袋取下，轉頭時看見Bill就站在門邊看著他，肩膀斜斜倚著門框，似笑非笑的表情就像他正凝視著什麼無可取代的珍愛之物，Arthur愣愣回望他幾秒才快步走向他，那笑容在他匆促的步履中轉深，彷彿僅是間隔眨眼的時間就已落在Arthur唇上。

「我們怎沒連食物也帶上？」Arthur抱怨，而他年長的情人從他手裡搶過那個袋子，毫不同情地推門進屋，卻還沒來得及將東西放下就被隨後進門的Arthur扯回懷裡，他的王毫不在意地把落地的皮袋踢開，一旋身就已將他年長的情人抵上順勢被關上的門扉。Bill在想笑和至少裝做反抗之間猶豫不決，那人卻像是看穿他其實根本也不想多等的渴望，甜軟的吻糾纏在頸側，整個人跟著貼了上來，一手前臂抵著Bill的喉嚨，精準按壓動脈上方，力道完美掌控在更進一步就要阻斷血液卻也總差上一步的程度。

「看著我，」Arthur低聲說，「看著我。」他在Bill的注視下輕柔加強壓力，他年長的情人下意識地張開嘴而Arthur立時吻住了他，咬著嘴唇時他稍微鬆開手，又在血液回湧時再一次加重力氣。幾次來回之間Bill的喘息不自禁變得恍惚，Arthur緊貼著他，肩膀撐起他略微下滑的身體，另一手直接往下伸進褲子，手掌愛撫他蜷伏在細柔毛髮中的陰莖，他愛死了Bill明顯被他喚起卻還沒能真正勃起的那一小段時間，他總在這時用各種方式撩撥Bill，讓他難以自持地柔軟下來，像是快要失去站立的毅力和耐性那樣把自己往他的手他的身體貼近。那讓Arthur感覺贏過了時間和生理的雙重限制，比起任何外在因素，他才是在心理上真真正正掌控了Bill所有慾望的存在。

「Art、」

「噓。」Arthur反覆吮咬他的嘴唇，為他手淫和手臂壓制的節奏逐漸同步，Bill整個人軟進他懷裡，逐漸勃起的陰莖抵在他手裡蹭出一片溼滑，Arthur更加重動作，手臂前推，幾乎完全阻斷血液。Bill張開嘴試圖吸進更多空氣卻被Arthur大力吸吮舌頭的動作打斷，Arthur的手還在他陰莖上粗暴地律動，有一小段時間他完全無法分辨身體絕望渴求的究竟是空氣是更多刺激是射精或就只是渴求Arthur，死亡與慾望的界線被迫打散成了一團漆黑、急迫的混亂，他掙扎喊出Arthur的名字卻只吐出模糊的嘶聲，Arthur又一次在吻住他的同時重重壓制喉嚨，這次沒有放開而是更快更重地撸動他，直到Bill微微抽搐著眼球上翻他才遽然鬆手，氧氣衝進大腦的那一瞬Bill全然失控地射了出來，激烈、崩塌，宛如死又重生。

Arthur沒有退開，他一手扶著Bill的頭靠在自己肩上，另一手懷抱住他，在他耳邊安撫般咕噥著可能全無意義的字句，也可能只是反覆Bill的名字，直到完全癱軟在他身上連站立都有些困難的Bill緩慢回過神，Arthur才在他年長的情人抱怨般地說著「你就不能考慮下我的年紀？」時大笑起來。

「冷嗎？」Arthur問，徹底無視關於年齡這件事。Bill也由著他含混了事，他靠著他肩膀喘息，又隔了好一會兒才點點頭，「有點。」他說。

兩人又黏糊糊地吻了好一會兒才終於分開探視環境，的確沒人──雖然在此時還去想這個真的已經近乎搞笑了──，可能是在這季節常被做為牧羊人或獵人躲避風雪的暫居處，屋子幾乎算得上整潔，家具只有簡單的桌床和幾樣可供修整用具的工具，靠牆砌起的簡易壁爐邊還堆著一小堆木柴。

Bill在Arthur表示要去屋外看看的時間裡迅速生起火，皮袋中的確沒有糧食卻備有乾淨的飲水，一時無事可做，Bill乾脆找出個小鍋順手燒了熱水，慢吞吞啜著半是止渴半是取暖，爐火很快烘熱了整個小屋，他烤乾了大衣上的積雪再把大衣也和毛毯一起堆上床，粗木組構的床榻一時間看來竟像是他們位於城堡的臥舖。

英格蘭的王與他的爵士只為了私慾毫無罪惡感地竊據牧羊人的小屋，這念頭不受控制地浮現，他盯著那張床忍不住笑了好久。Arthur推門回來時，看見的就是他年長的情人半陷臥在一床厚暖裡，側身向著燃燒的柴薪軟軟打起瞌睡的模樣，金紅色的火光照亮他的臉也讓他臉頰柔和的線條與嘴邊的笑意顯得模糊，Arthur就這麼看著他不知站了多久，才在Bill輕晃了下醒來看向他時回過神。

「有什麼好玩的？」Bill懶洋洋地問。

「打了兩隻野兔。」Arthur說，抬起揚了揚手上已經清理好的兔子，Bill注意到他還提回了一桶看來乾淨的雪塊，「晚餐。」

那就表示他打算留下過夜了，Bill翻身下床，對這決定沒有多大意見，更可以說，在幾個月的分離之後突然多出一段偷閒獨處的時光，對他、對Arthur大概都是空降的假期般令人愉快。「烤來吃吧。」他說，找出支子把野兔架到爐上，一回頭卻看他站在身後沖自己笑。

「怎麼？」

「我們有多久沒單獨溜出門了？」

「幾個月前我們明明在倫丁尼姆待了好幾天。」

「但那不是溜出門啊，」Arthur辯駁，「那是躲起來。」

「呣。」根本懶得和他字字計較，Bill在皮袋裡翻出調味料和一小包曬乾的香草灑在逐漸烤出油香的兔肉上，野炊在很長一段時間裡是每個騎士必備的技能，至少別讓自己吃得太糟的心思，使他們早在還是森林裡的一群反抗軍時就學會將基本的調味料和能去腥的香料裝成小包扔進行李，之後這習慣被他們帶進卡美洛，料理用的小道具也成了鞍袋中不可或缺的一部份。

「自己烤兔子這件事也是幾年沒做了？」

實在想不起來，Bill聳聳肩，Arthur也不是真的想要答案，兩人有一搭沒一搭地聊著Arthur不在這段期間卡美洛的小事，哪個僕役家的孩子結婚搬去了南方，哪些貴族送來了些什麼有趣的東西，某位領主仿效Arthur召集私人騎士團，他的長子卻組織著這一小群騎士成了私人軍隊。Arthur對那傳言有點印象，沒有不自行擁兵的領主，那是他們的權利，但那隻私軍卻張牙舞爪地成了私刑執行隊，不止一次越過審判「懲奸除惡」，這件事在讓Arthur分心之前已經先徹底惹火Bedivere，年長的騎士趁著Arthur出征這段時間親自拜訪該地，「他真的很討厭有人不把國王的命令當一回事。」Bill的結論極其輕描淡寫。

Arthur幾乎整張臉埋在他肩上笑得樂不可支，他們吃完了晚餐還燒起熱水簡單梳洗，他抱著Bill讓他年長的情人靠臥胸口，兩人赤裸著蜷在被毛毯和大衣舖成的床榻上，和細碎的吻與愛撫混在一起聊的大多是像這樣的瑣事，真正重大的公事從來就不會、也不該是在床上閒聊的話題，所以Arthur沒去問Bedivere究竟怎麼處理了那隻私軍──其實他大概猜得到，年紀增長當然沒有磨去騎士之首就連流亡期間都沒減少的爆烈脾氣，卻給了他更多處事時的細膩心機，那位領主只是年老而非過世，Arthur也不相信他真的對長子的行徑一無所覺，而且，他家還有個年紀相差不多的弟弟呢──，他單手緩慢撫摸Bill略有肉感的腰，「有時我真的很想把所有這類事情都丟給Bedivere啊。」他說，聽起來竟有三分認真。

「那太麻煩了。」Bill瞪了他一眼，反而顯得很隨性，「你明明知道他和你吵完架就會來我面前抱怨，抱怨久了還會哭。」

「真的？」

光從那興致勃勃的音調就知道Arthur臉上露出何等壞笑，「別為了這個更多欺負他，你只是害到我。」

「反正他再怎麼抱怨你也不會說給我聽啊，我一點都不介意。」Arthur放肆的手掌包裹他飽滿的臀肉別富深意的揉捏，Bill因為那些介於下流和誘惑之間的動作蹭向他，Arthur在他耳朵上咬了一口，聲音有些戲謔有些嘶啞，「再提那老傻蛋我都要軟了。」

「你現在很硬嗎？」Bill好笑地抬眸盯著他，而他年輕的情人便隨著他的視線溫柔吻了上來，「你告訴我啊。」


	3. Chapter 3

Bill又多看了他一眼，笑意滲進眼底，他推著他半跪起身，自己側躺著將手滑進他雙腿間，幾乎是拽著他的陰莖把他拉到自己舒適的位置，舌尖慢條斯理地舔上前端時Arthur嗆出一個低沉的笑，「狡猾。」Arthur喃喃。

沒分心回應，Bill舔弄著龜頭柔細的皮膚，最初輕柔的吸咬隨著Arthur漸重的呼吸緩慢加劇，他將頭靠在Arthur半跪起的膝蓋上，享受他在嘴裡抽動著勃起的熱度和溼滑陰莖在舌頭上摩擦的親密，他們已經如此熟悉對方的身體和喜好多年卻從沒感覺厭倦，這本身就讓人感到不可思議。

Bill、Bill，Arthur一手攬上他的下巴，姆指勾上嘴角，黏稠的唾液就隨著他吞吐陰莖的動作流淌下來，Arthur索性用沾溼的手指玩弄他鬢邊的髮絲和耳朵，溼濡的觸感更多一步就要讓人嫌惡但又不到真的反感的程度，Bill上挑起眼瞪他，他便得寸進尺地抽了出來用柱身磨蹭他泛紅的嘴唇，「夠硬了沒？」他笑問。

白了他一眼又忍不住好笑，「下流。」Bill含糊不清地說，偏轉過頭咬他脹紅飽滿的陰囊，吸吮的同時舔玩雙球，聽見Arthur粗重的呼吸，他微微收著牙而他年輕的情人啞聲要求著讓我看你，Bill，他仰頭盯著他因慾望和渴求而深沉的眼，柔順地曲起一邊膝蓋讓自己完全勃起的慾望展露在他眼前，一手往下握住自己，擼動的節奏又快又急，他輕輕呻吟著操我的嘴，Art，他年輕的情人便雙手捧起他的頭顱重新頂了進去，抽插得很淺卻快速，每一次翻弄他溼軟的唇肉都能逼出他一絲柔軟渴求的喘息。

「再、更進來、」Bill在Arthur幾乎抵到喉嚨的一次深入時狠閉了下眼忍住本能的嘔反射，Arthur已經退了出去，舌頭柔軟纏上舌尖，那很快安撫了輕微的不適，Arthu又多吻了他好一會兒才慢吞吞退開，「等等。」他說，轉身先是找皮袋才想起今天他沒騎上自己的愛馬，果然沒能找到可能之前隨手丟在裡頭的東西，他抱怨著實在就該隨身帶著，引起身後Bill一陣歡快大笑。

「小心點就是了，沒關係。」Bill說。

「唔。」雖然點了頭卻不死心，Arthur的視線順著屋裡少少幾樣家具一一掃了過去，然後走向另一邊牆上高釘的層架，油紙妥善包裹的小包裝著火種，旁邊蓋得密實的陶罐入手沉重，打開一看果然是大半罐燈油，他把整個罐子拿回床邊，卻被一臉好氣又好笑的Bill瞪了一眼。

「你想把那東西塗在身上嗎？」

Arthur認真思考了幾秒，用手指沾了少許嗅聞，「羊脂煉的，除了大概不好吃之外沒什麼問題啊。」

Bill想了想，再想了想，往後躺倒，「我才不要把那放進嘴裡。你過來操我。」

知道他的意思，Arthur當然不介意那些，他掬起滿掌濃稠的油脂，火光中傾落在Bill身上的每一滴都像在他身上畫出一道澄金的光，他俯身順著油脂滑過他下腹的軌跡一路吻了下去，將他納入口中時他年長的情人溢出一聲沙啞的嘆息，Arthur卻只輕柔吞吐了幾次便又鬆開，輕推著他讓他跪趴下來，眼角瞥見另一邊木桶中未融盡的雪塊，他抓起些許揉成適當的大小，混著油脂慢慢推進Bill還緊繃著的肛口。

「呣──」冰冷的溫度讓Bill畏縮了下卻沒想要閃開，Arthur的手指緊隨著探了進去，Bill更分開雙腿好讓他能推得更深、更深，他們都有點喜歡這個但其實不常這麼做，讓Arthur為他把自己洗乾淨，就好像Bill身上這個本不是生來這樣使用的部位可以、也應該為Arthur柔軟、潔淨地展開。細小的雪塊很快被體溫融化，微冷的水混著油脂，隨著Arthur手指緩慢抽插、攪動的動作流下，一部份流進身體裡，更多則是順著身體的曲線滴落弄得他整個下身溼成一片。

冷。Bill軟糊地抱怨，Arthur又推進一小塊雪塊，一邊安撫地吻咬他尾椎的骨節，「忍耐一下。」在他體內擴張的手指緩慢增加到三隻，過多的油脂和溼意在體內攪動竟恍惚像是他已經被他整個灌滿，「Art……操開我，快點。」Bill在Arthur又一次抽開手時忍不住扭動起來，呻吟低沈如同耳語。他年輕的情人低頭輕咬著他柔軟的臀肉，卻沒真的馬上照做，只是抓起毛毯簡單擦拭了下，Bill在他舔過臀縫時哀怨地回頭瞪了他，下一秒卻又因為舌尖刺入的觸感顫抖著埋進厚暖的毛皮裡，「Arthur──」

Arthur真的太過於擅長這個，Bill幾乎要覺得惱火，在這種特別能夠感覺Arthur比他自己更了解自己的極限和慾望究竟能被逼迫到什麼程度的時刻，有一部份──很小的一部份──的他想要轉身逃開那一步步拉著他陷入失控的誘惑；另一部份的他卻只想縮成一團沉進他裡面被他包裹被他整個打碎再合而為一。「夠了……已經、」他甜軟的哀求幾近哽咽，Arthur往後退開些許，愛憐的目光停在他柔順伏下的背脊和聳起的臀部曲線上竟一時捨不得挪開。

在某個時刻，並不是每次都會出現，但偶爾會有這麼一個分秒，Arthur可以清楚感覺到Bill對他徹底放開自我，那本身就是一個奇妙而不可思議的崩潰，就像Bill對Arthur的愛意在那個時刻終於擊敗所有理智，在那些時候他知道自己可以對Bill為所欲為──或者說Bill呼喚著他對他為所欲為──，他能夠要求Bill任何事而Bill甚至連猶豫的念頭都蕩然無存。「想要我就把你自己打開，Goosefat，」Arthur的聲音很低，柔軟又誘人，捲著只對他才有的渴望，「我想看你為我這麼做。」

Bill沒有遲疑便更趴了下去，雙手順從地往後捏緊臀瓣把自己拉開，溼軟的肛口在Arthur炙熱的視線裡淫靡翕動﹐Arthur著迷地看著他，姆指淺淺撫摸、翻弄敏感的肉褶，Bill難耐地試圖把自己壓向那些修長的手指，輕吭著Art、Art，而他一手抓著他的髖部一手握起自己，緩慢卻毫無停頓地直接插到最深，然後就停在那裡，靜止在他裡面。  
那一瞬感覺上像是永恆。

或許是在Arthur摟住他的腰，小心維持不要滑出來的姿勢讓兩人一起側躺下來然後轉過他的頭深深吻了上來那時，Bill才驚覺自己可能在他整個插進來時就不自覺地哭了，雖然也不會不好意思，他太常在Arthur面前、尤其是在和Arthur做愛時哭出來，但眼淚落下地如此輕易也還是讓他有點吃驚。「味道果然很差。」他喃喃，Arthur愣了一下才在他唇上笑了起來。

「你讓我想把整罐都帶回去了。」Arthur沒有更進一步動作，只是在碰觸得到的範圍細碎吻著他的臉頰、耳朵和汗溼的頭髮，Bill低聲抱怨你還嫌家裡的不夠？他的嘴唇貼上後頸，邊笑著邊穩穩咬了下去，就在髮尾和皮膚交接的那一小片皮膚上，那讓他年長情人的低語拉成綿長的一道呻吟。

「Art……」Bill在他懷裡扭動但Arthur一直沒有真的動，還不算，他只是停在他裡面，雙手持續、和緩地愛撫他份外喜愛被碰觸的位置，節奏慢得令人心慌，累積的快感卻溫和、溫和又炙熱宛如悶燒在皮膚下的火焰。Arthur就這樣把玩揉捏他的乳頭直到Bill為此小小高潮了兩次，一次全無預兆，另一次他幾乎生起氣來。他摸不準Arthur是不是想要他求他噢他當然可以求他但、「你是要我起來自己搖嗎？」他問，竟不帶惱怒只是有些無措，而他的王竟笑了出來。

「不是你想要我在你裡面的嗎？」他說，Bill沒想到會是這種答案，一時委屈地抿了抿嘴，Arthur湊上來甜蜜地吻著他，「我都要擔心這還不夠呢。」沒給他氣惱的時間，Arthur終於按上他腰側，突然抽出大半再猛然捅回深處，力氣大得讓Bill不禁哽住呼吸，Arthur卻沒有停下，他雙手抓著他的髖部維持角度，抽插著又深又重，每一次頂進都像是能夠狠狠貫穿到底，之前所有堆積而沒能滿足的慾望彷彿在Arthur的陰莖推擠、撞擊內裡的同時集中引爆開來，快感在之前他愛撫過的每一個位置狂亂騷動，那刺激太過、太過多而Bill有一瞬只能茫然抓緊他的手臂，那動作本身就是哀求。Arthur分出單手勾起他的大腿往後拉跨放在自己腿上，「摸你自己。」他低聲說而Bill便順從地單手握住了自己早已完全勃起又因為太長久的等待垂下些許的陰莖，配合他抽插的節奏擼動著，另一手往後伸，抓住Arthur腦後短短的髮尾把他的頭拉靠在自己頸窩，他粗重的鼻息噴在耳後，嘶啞地低喊著Bill、Bill，那幾乎就是把他推過邊界所需的一切，「操到我射出來，Art、」他全無意識那要求帶著哽咽，他年輕的情人更猛更重地狠插進來，指尖掐進他大腿內側汗溼柔軟的肌肉。

那就是一切。

Bill的手指在高潮塌落的前一瞬在他的頭髮裡收緊，他掙扎著轉頭吻他，「先射進來，」他咬著他的嘴唇說，「快！我想要──」感覺到你在裡面。

他的聲音在瀕臨極限的渴望裡糊成一片但Arthur卻像完全能夠知道他想要什麼般更操了進去，他內裡溼熱、被自己整個拓開的軟肉黏膩包裹住他的陰莖，Arthur低吼著射了，下一秒就伸手握住了他顫抖著忍耐的陰莖，指尖擦揉前端而他再忍不住細聲尖叫著垮進他懷裡。

 

高潮後舒適的倦乏覆在他倆身上，沒人想動，也就維持同樣的姿勢黏膩地蜷在一起，Arthur有一搭沒一搭地拍撫他的腰，Bill的後腦安適枕在他肩上，手指和他的在自己溼淋淋的細柔毛髮上纏成一團。Bill好笑地動了下，才真正意識到他沒有抽離，塞在屁股裡的陰莖緩慢、撒嬌般地摩蹭，Bill長長吭了一聲，慵懶的鼻音像是浸了糖蜜般又甜又軟，「還不夠？」他啞著聲問，卻沒真想要他離開。

「你行嗎？」Arthur問得彷彿天真，緩慢抽插的動作卻情色又溫柔，他沒有太大的擺動，更像只是調整角度，他一手環住他，另一手指尖滑到他被自己完全操開的肛口攪玩擠溢出來的和燈油混在一起的精液，Bill一開始由著他，甚至享受那些溫和舒適的撫摸。「我得……多點時間。」Bill嘶著聲喃喃，他的手指還在那裡，帶著溼意勾動一陣陣睏鈍的酥麻，Bill很輕地動了下，他的指尖竟沿著邊緣慢悠悠插了進來。

「Art、」更被強迫撐開的感覺嚇到了他，Bill駭然轉頭他卻立時吻了上來，一邊咬著Bill的嘴唇堵回他本能的抗議，一邊小心插進整隻食指，甚至輕輕抽動起來，「別用力。」Arthur在他唇上說，手指勾起而Bill本來可能的質疑瞬間被打碎成了顫抖的喘息。

放鬆一點，沒問題的。Arthur貼在他耳邊悄聲安撫，在他稍微鬆弛下來時又多擠進一隻手指，無比緩慢地推擠、擴張本就被他操得溼軟的環狀肌肉，Bill小口小口吸進空氣，注意力卻全集中在他的手指是怎麼直推到底、彎曲，摸索著找到Bill體內最敏感的那一小塊肌肉，指腹殘酷而滿懷愛意地按揉、戳刺，那把Bill推到邊緣而他又一次動起腰，半勃的陰莖和手指把Bill整個填滿，更滿，「Arthur、」Bill睜大眼睛卻看不進東西，他完全陷在Arthur懷裡而那人包裹著他同時佔據他內裡的全部，全部，絲毫不留餘地。

「把你的高潮給我，Goosefat。」他說，短短的指甲溫柔刮過他已經緊繃到極限的前列腺，他在Arthur快而用力地按壓那一小塊肌肉時近乎失控地蜷曲起來，一直是你的，Art，直到我死都、他以為自己說出來了但其實只吐出幾個模糊的喉音，Arthur又一次咬住他，牙齒淺淺陷進頸子和肩膀相連的那一小片皮膚，那刺痛是Bill最後能夠承受的刺激，他溼熱的舌面抵上那個位置而Bill全然失控地啜泣起來，在Arthur最後一次大力摩擦時終於再耐不住暈眩地昏了過去。

 

Bill不曉得自己失去意識了多久，再醒來時火還在燒，屋裡很暖，Arthur從身後摟著他，半軟的陰莖真的還留在他裡面，Bill從來沒想過這會讓自己感覺安心但真的就是，像是他們可以就這樣共享能做到的所有美好直到生命走到盡頭。  
他輕輕動了下而半睡半醒的Arthur迷糊親吻他後頸，就在不久才被他咬出一圈血沫的位置上。Bill感覺身體被簡單整理過，忍不住想像在自己昏睡過去那段時間裡，Arthur是否爬起來加了柴火，為兩人簡單清潔之後再鑽回原位，那些黏稠的觸感大概又是燈油，Bill想像著Arthur可能先是懶洋洋地把自己撸硬，用手指打開他再從後方直插到底，他幾乎可以在腦中看見Arthur抓著陰莖，半瞇起眼睛凝視著自己的模樣，而光是這樣就讓Bill感覺到身體緊縮著流過一股近如疼痛的乾渴。那多少讓他有些驚嚇，卻又好像感覺理所當然。

他不想動，或者說他真的很想讓Arthur繼續留在他裡面，所以他伸出手，舔溼指尖之後往後摸索到Arthur的嘴唇，描繪唇線而他在那溼潤的指尖按進嘴裡時輕柔含住了他們，舌尖捲上手指，吸吮半是本能，然後Arthur睡啞了的聲音才從手指間隙懶懶傳了出來，「今天好像不是只有我覺得怎麼也做不夠。」他說。

Bill忍不住笑了出來，說來神奇，但他倆需索彼此的渴求明明經過了這麼多年，卻像是從來不曾隨著時間消失。他轉過頭讓Arthur的舌頭從自己的指尖滑到唇邊，親吻緩慢而綿長，「好像也不是只有今天。」

但那也就是說說，兩人都累了，身體滿足而睏倦，赤裸的皮膚貼合的感覺宛如天堂，Arthur環抱著他而Bill漫不經心地玩著他的手指，「我很抱歉。」Bill低聲說，口吻卻意外嚴肅。

「嗯？」從慵懶到警醒只在一瞬之間，Arthur瞇起眼，「怎麼？」

「我不該那麼說，」Bill嘆了口氣，「好吧，我的確沒說出來。」但依然不該。

Arthur知道他指的是什麼，如果更早十年，大概暖床或陪睡之類難聽字眼都能從Bill向來想刺人就刺人的嘴裡冒出來，但他忍住了，其實Arthur的確不高興──那在他倆都不以這段關係為恥的前提下就只是一個蓄意傷人的羞辱──，但，他忍住不說，Arthur一方面為自己只要面對Bill就是容易軟得毫不在乎自尊而好笑；另一方面卻還是為他竟不安到了這種程度感覺胸口隱隱作痛。  
「早知道你這麼愧疚就該要求更多一點，」Arthur說，半是好笑半是認真，「像是、」他才開口又停下，他們已經在一起這麼多年，他竟一時想不出還能有什麼讓對方羞恥到做不出來的事情。

同樣有些好奇，Bill挑起眉，「像是？」

思索了好一會兒，Arthur才猶猶豫豫地舔了下嘴唇，「……讓我打屁股？」

Bill呆了幾秒，他的王曾經統領妓院，在任何與性相關的玩樂上熟稔自在得讓曾經有過不少床伴的Bill都自慚青嫩如同稚兒，但現在他遲疑半晌才想得出的「懲罰」卻是在任何人床上都可能偶爾出現的舉動，Bill一直就知道，但卻是直到此刻才真正懂了Arthur之所以會在性事上如此體貼和永遠尊重兩人的意願，或許是他整個成長環境烙下的陰影，卻在他身上成為絕不把性與暴力連結在一起的、不可撼動的原則，他以為在這麼多年之後他已經不會再為當年那孩子流落街頭被迫成長而哀傷，但不可明言的痛楚依然當胸擊中了他，「你可以──」他停頓得或許有點久因為Arthur環抱他的手臂略微收緊，下巴靠上他肩頭，我只是開玩笑的，Arthur喃喃。

「你可以要我道歉。」Bill低聲說，尾音輕柔懸在他倆之間，「要我道歉就好。」

Arthur安靜了好一會兒，才輕輕吻了他的頸子，「好。」他說。

Bill輕靠在他懷裡，柴火燃燒的氣味和輕微音響都柔和溫暖薰人欲眠，兩人半睡半醒著說起今年的天氣和稅收，漫無章法地閒聊蘇格蘭新起的勢力和特定幾個引人疑慮的聯姻，瑣碎的交談逐漸拖長、逐漸混入規律、細柔的鼾聲。

溫柔的陰影慢吞吞融進火光閃動的邊界，英格蘭的王與他最心愛的爵士靜靜蜷窩在一起，緩慢落進安穩而甜美的，僅有彼此便心滿意足的沉眠。


	4. Chapter 4

那一天從一早就是亮麗耀眼的晴天。  
Joe帶著小女兒Gill趕著羊群，揹了一皮袋雜物走向丘陵邊陲的鄰近森林的雜樹林，那裡有棟不知何時、由誰搭建的小木屋，一開始可能只是得以稍擋風雨的簡易棚子，慢慢地有人立起牆、整修屋頂，甚至不知是誰砌上簡易壁爐，造好煙囪，在多雨的夏季或風雪說來就來的冬季，這裡常是牧羊人或獵人能夠暫時躲避不講理的惡劣天氣或突然冒出的野獸，歇歇腿甚至足以保下一命的地方。

那距離大路有些遠，更靠近森林而非獵場，往來的人不怎麼多，但也從沒人限制誰能去而誰不能。所以當Joe遠遠看見煙囪飄散著霧白煙雲時並不算訝異，或許是哪個獵人找錯地方，他想，這時能狩獵到的動物不多，有經驗的獵手會往更深、更山林裡去，而牧羊人更不會在這種季節趕羊到這附近來，當然，也可能是哪個旅人就是了。他也不是沒在這裡遇見過在風雪中迷失路途的行旅商人，那時他分了一份乾糧給對方還為他指出通往下一個村莊的路，那人感激地給了他一枚銀幣做為謝禮，至今Joe還把那銀幣好好收在架上的陶罐裡頭想要留給女兒出嫁時用──雖然他其實一直沒想通那人自稱是商人，卻沒帶上任何行李反而一身簡便的原因，不過那也是對方自己的事，可能他就只是剛好把貨物都賣光了吧。──Joe有時會想起那張因為鼻樑明顯塌陷而份外有特色的臉，雖然是再也不會遇見的人，但希望他在分別之後能夠平安順利到達目的地，也就好了。

他走近小屋，本想照平常那樣直接推門進去就好，卻在瞥見繫在屋外不遠處小樹上的兩匹馬呆呆停下腳步。

「是馬耶？」Gill好奇地問。

「欸。」Joe不常看到馬，正確來說，他常常看到馬，但那多半是瘦小衰老的使役馬匹，高大體壯的馬兒他只遠遠看過幾次，都是些他說不出名字（也就和自己無關）的大人物坐騎，再或是郵務用的快馬，但，就算是郵務的單騎馬車旁，也不曾出現過像這樣高䠷俊美、體態勻稱豐潤的馬。那兩匹馬或許是注意到羊群，各自停下懶懶嚼食（他認出那是前陣子他和前村的Dick在秋收之後搬來堆在柴棚的乾麥桿）的嘴抬頭看他，黑而圓潤的眼睛明明該是美麗的，在那些馬兒臉上卻竟莫名顯得高傲又銳利。Joe身邊的羊群可能受了驚嚇，小聲哀叫著擠向他，就連平時老是對綿羊耀武揚威的牡羊犬都夾著尾巴哼嗤噴氣，他聽見Gill柔聲安撫離她最近的幾頭羊和狗兒，反而讓他回過神來。

大概是大人物吧，他肯定地想，那麼漂亮的馬。這麼一來Joe反而不敢直接進屋了，他猶豫再三，讓女兒帶著羊群停在還有幾步距離的屋外，自己上前敲了敲門。

只是圓木自然不具太好的隔音效果，他聽見細碎的幾句對談但聽不清內容，然後木門咿呀一聲拉開，一個男人站在門扉敞開的間隙，那人不像Joe本來胡亂猜想了的權貴樣貌──其實他看起來什麼都不像──，身上簡單套著素色開襟上衣和適合外出的皮質長褲，赤著腳踩在石板地上，屋裡未滅的火光在他身後映出一小圈暖和的光暈，他瞇起眼盯著Joe，不帶表情的臉給人的第一印象竟不是他堪稱英俊的五官而是不可輕觸的冷厲。  
Joe下意識地退了一小步，還沒能決定是否要開口詢問，那人彷彿已經打量了他一圈，眼神卻在看見他身後的女孩與羊群時不自禁柔和下來，那讓他看來高貴依舊卻好像多了一些親切，這變化有些令人無所適從，Joe抓了抓頭，「呃、」

「不好意思，」男人先開了口，口音聽來有點像是倫丁尼姆一帶混合了各色人種的隨性，音調卻又宛如古老貴族式從容不迫，「我們自己住了一晚。這是你的屋子？」

「不……」隨著他的說話，Joe很快從他身側瞥了眼屋內，卻只能看見被舖上毛皮的床鋪邊緣，和毛毯往上隆起的曲線。「只是大家都會來看看。」他有點不知該如何與這個人交談，他不像是那種高高在上的貴族，氣質接近騎士卻又好像更世俗可親，但……

「爹地？」Gill在他身後怯生生地喚了一聲，男人的目光移向她，笑容又在無形間轉換成了溫和且恪守禮儀的內斂，「有位小淑女啊。」他停了停，投向Joe示意他稍等的眼神同時帶有抱歉和不容拒絕，他轉向門後，再開口的聲音卻柔和得令人光只是聽著就像心裡軟了一塊，「起來了？」

Joe還不曉得怎麼反應，屋裡至少還有另一個人，只從那男人的聲音表情來看他會直接往妻子猜測，但屋外又沒有馬車，他無措地扭著手，那男人卻自在地越過他對他身後的Gill微笑，揮動手指招呼的模樣讓他看起來又更年輕了一些。「已經幫忙趕羊了？好能幹啊。」男人說，小女孩求助的視線先投向了回頭的父親才又小聲回答，「我只是跟著爸爸。」

「幾歲啦？」

小女孩在心裡默數了一下，「六、六歲。」

「她有點怕生……大人？」對女兒直接與一個成年男性──尤其是一名看來身份高貴的男性──直接對話感到不安，Joe下意識就插進對話裡，卻又本能地不敢太過強硬，不自覺的敬稱衝口而出，那男人卻像是好笑地瞥了他一眼。

「你嚇到他了，Art。」低柔的聲音響在男人身後，他幾乎立時就笑了起來，轉頭那一瞬眼角皺起的笑紋柔軟得不可思議，「我才沒有。」他說，聽起來竟是含糊抱怨的親密。

「抱歉，佔了你的屋子。」

被稱做Art的男人讓開一步而那人走到他身側，Joe在聽見聲音時的驚訝在真正看見出聲的人時落實成了困惑，他本猜測屋裡的會是那男人的妻子，但現在出現的不但是另一位男性，看來還略上了年紀，參雜灰白的髮和帶有細紋的眼角不足以讓人判斷實際年齡，可能五十或更多幾歲，舉手投足間優雅的姿態又真的帶有貴族才能積累出的悠然餘裕，如果剛才那男人矛盾的氣質讓人難以判斷真實身份，這男人看起來反而就像是把高貴寫在血脈裡，絲毫沒有錯判的空間。

「呃……這不是我的屋子。」Joe納納地說，聲音不自覺地弱了下來。

「哦？」

Arther挑起眉，語氣中的詢問明顯到不需更多言語，他也的確沒更多說話，Joe就已經像是為了填補面對兩人的不自在般自顧自說了下去。「就是間獵人小屋，也不是誰的，誰經過了需要就自己住進來，是很常有的事。」

像這樣的獵人小屋的確很多地方都有，生長在城市裡的Arthur就算年輕時不需要注意這些，多年來的征戰也自然讓他對這些可說是民間善意的小屋留下良好印象。  
但。就算如此，這間屋子被維護的程度還是比他、甚至比Bill曾有的記憶中都更完善一些。

「我們借用了柴火和燈油，」Bill說，一邊已經掏出一小袋錢幣，「能否麻煩你買些來補上？」

「啊。」提起這些就像突然回到Joe習慣而安心的話題，他將背上的袋子抱到胸前，「不用不用，我已經帶來了。」

兩人訝異地互望一眼，各自往後一步，那彷彿身處自宅的自在太過自然，Joe恍惚竟有他是個客人的錯覺。他跟在兩人身後走進門，小屋依然是熟悉的小屋──除了床上充做舖墊的華貴毛皮──，那讓他找回一些安全感，他轉頭喊了女兒一聲，「來幫忙。」小女孩拍拍狗兒讓牠們顧好羊群，幾步跑了過來，卻是黏在父親腿邊只從他身側偷偷打量對她來說不止陌生，更像是來自另一個世界的兩人。

「我帶了火種和燈油，也想順便磨一下工具。」Joe邊說邊放下袋子，他從架上取下油罐，訝異地搖晃了下，「冬天果然用得特別快啊。」

Arthur幾不可聞地咕噥了聲而Bill狠瞪了他一眼，兩人略帶愧疚地從旁看著Joe用帶來的油罐把屋裡的補到七、八分滿，一旁的Gill則是動作俐落地檢查原來的火種是否受潮，再將新的火種分成幾個小堆放在桌上。Arthur順手就拿起火種幫忙放回原位，當Joe又從袋子裡取出磨石和木槌開始檢查屋角那些能夠用於修整獵人、牧民常用道具的工具時終於忍不住開口，「你們常做這種事。」

那不是個問句，Joe的熟練和他根本就已經帶來了補給品是再顯見不過的事實，Arthur疑惑的反而是原因，「是你們村裡的習慣？」

「也不是，」Joe思索般歪歪頭，「我們這幾個村莊都這樣，幾間更在森林裡的是另一個村子會去顧著，他們村裡獵人多嘛，用得上。」

「哦。」Arthur對這類習慣真的缺乏概念，反而是曾經流亡多年的Bill點點頭，卻也不禁流露好奇，「但維護得這麼好似乎也不常見？」

「那個啊……」Joe搔了搔臉頰，他看看可能是覺得大人們說話有些無趣，已經跑回門外和狗兒們一起試圖走近觀察那兩匹馬怎麼吃草，又在被馬兒忍耐著厭煩狠狠噴氣時又怕又笑出聲音的女兒，「其實是幾年前的事，這間屋子其實很多年前就有了，更過去一些的林子裡也有兩間，一開始都是為了方便，簡單蓋起來的，偶爾會有人來打掃或是補補屋頂，也就只是那樣。有一天冬天冷得嚇人，就連獵人們都不想在那種天氣到山裡碰運氣，下了幾場大雪之後終於放晴，不知是誰先想起這幾間小屋，大家就當成郊遊一樣去巡邏，結果啊，在另一邊的屋子裡，有個看不出年紀，大概也是無家可歸的人凍死在裡頭。」

那種事很常有的，死在街頭既然不奇怪，掙扎著躲進小屋卻避不開凍死的命運，也就沒那麼難以想像了。  
Joe低聲說。

「但……怎麼說呢，就是覺得很奇怪啊，就在大家都能安心在家喝碗熱湯的時候，有人孤伶伶地死在我們的小屋裡。」那人倒在一小堆枯枝旁，或許是他很努力從林子裡拾來的，卻沒辦法生火，「就算順利生起火，也可能被困在屋裡的煙燻死也不一定。」

當時發現的人們看著那具屍體陷入一片不自在的沉默。  
之後有人注意到小屋被人悄悄砌出了壁爐；又隔了一陣子多出了煙囪。沒有人承認過那是自己做的，但總會有人在屋外堆些柴薪，在屋裡明顯的地方擱上火種，等到發現的時候，屋側已經蓋起了放置木柴的棚子，屋裡油罐裡的燈油再也沒有缺過。

「大家自然而然也就習慣了，也沒人說過什麼。隔壁村子也是這樣，可能大家呃、就是習慣了。」

Arthur安靜了一小會兒，「那也是筆開支吧？」

Joe反而愣了一下，像是奇怪他怎會問出這種問題，「還好啊，都是些大家家裡都有的東西，你看，這幾年大家生活都變好，又很安定，只是過來放點補給品也花不了幾個錢。」

而且，有時候我會想，有些壞事會發生，可能就是因為很多人本來可以做些什麼，卻都沒有做吧。有點年紀的牧羊人笑容爽朗而靦腆。他可能還想說些什麼，又在Arthur來得及回應前驚叫一聲衝出屋外，原來是一隻羊鼓起不知哪來的勇氣走到馬兒面前咩咩直叫，被挑釁的馬匹冷冷俯視著牠，噴氣即使克制也十足威嚇，Gill在一旁試著抓住那隻羊，下一秒Joe就已經一把把她抱了起來逃出好幾步。

隨著驚慌的Joe走到屋外的Arthur只一眼就讓馬匹乖乖垂下頭顱，委委屈屈地安靜下來。「沒嚇到妳吧？」他問，小女孩在父親肩上搖頭，卻像是興奮稍稍多過懼怕。Arthur有趣地對她眨眨一隻眼睛，扮了個鬼臉逗出她一小陣笑。Bill這時才慢悠悠提著Arthur的靴子和大衣跟了上來，不冷嗎？帶笑的低語隨著溫暖毛皮覆上他肩頭，Arthur在Bill無比自然地單膝跪下為他穿上長靴時笑著踩踩他的膝蓋，再抬頭便看見那對父女介於呆愕和無措之間的表情，他隨手拉攏大衣，「既然不肯收下錢，那麼至少讓我幫你們劈點柴再走吧。」他說，Joe訝異地睜大眼，「阻止一位（疑似）貴族的大人；和任由一位（疑似）貴族的大人去劈柴到底哪個比較不合宜」的艱難選擇根本沒來得及成形，就被Arthur自在走回屋裡拿出斧頭又走向柴棚的一連串行動徹底打散。

「大人──」他才踩出一步要追，走到他身邊的Bill竟對他伸出手，「你去幫他，這種事他好多年沒做了。孩子給我。」  
那內容明明就是命令，男人的聲音語氣卻自然得讓人根本沒能把拒絕放進腦子裡，Joe不由自主地讓他抱走女兒，那人卻又沉聲道謝，「麻煩你了。」

「不、不會……」一邊覺得哪裡有些不對，一邊也還是跟上了Arthur。

Bill抱著小女孩注視兩人一前一後走進柴棚，討論了一陣之後真的協力劈起柴薪，他好笑地搖搖頭，視線移向乖乖待在他懷裡不敢亂動的女孩，「妳六歲了？」

小女孩點點頭，Bill臉上的微笑明明親切溫和卻不知為何就是讓人神經緊繃，Bill大概也發現了這一點，他抱著她往柴棚更走近幾步，「妳的父親是個好人。」

那大概讓女孩一下子開心起來，她點點頭，看起來還是緊張但還是回了一句，「他說，要是哥哥沒把書讀好就換成讓我去上學。」

Bill沉默了很短的一瞬，他能聽出女孩為此感激，也知道對很多人來說能有這種順序已經算是厚愛女兒，他也依然忍不住浮現一絲惱怒。「哦。」他說，幾乎顯得譏諷，又立時意識到懷裡的女孩是最不應為此受責的人，他很快地笑了下，「那，我們只好期待妳的哥哥是個笨蛋囉。」

她愣了好一會兒才忍不住咯咯笑了，「他真的是個笨蛋哦。」她用說悄悄話般的口吻小小聲說，那真的惹出Bill一陣笑。他想了想，抱著女孩走回屋裡，隨手整理了桌子，一邊對她說，「妳回去告訴爸爸，請他要檢查裝東西的袋子。」

「喔。」她乖巧點了頭，大概是覺得和Bill單獨待在一起讓她緊張似直張望門外，Bill也不以為意地陪著她又走回柴棚附近，兩人蹲在一邊看著那兩人劈柴閒聊，不知不覺間竟把原有的柴火劈好大半。

「可能得找些東西蓋起來……」Joe看著那一堆木柴也有點傻眼，嘟嚷著下次搬些麥桿過來吧，那以一人之力劈好平常可能要幾倍時間才能處理好的柴火的男人就在他旁邊縱聲大笑。

Joe有些訝異地看著那人，果然還是無法判斷他到底會是什麼身份，只是在這短短時間的共處之後，本來會讓Joe感覺難以應對的困擾似乎淡化不少，就好像……

「來。」他聽到聲音回頭，正好接下Bill朝他遞來的手巾，他還沒想出怎麼道謝才是最符合禮數的方式，反射性脫口而出的「謝啦」已經換得Bill含帶笑意的「不客氣」，他眨著眼，傻傻抹去在風中立時泛出寒意的汗水，看他隨手把另一條手巾扔向之前為了方便動作竟把大衣隨手扔到地上，現在正用單手搓著手臂取暖的Arthur，而Arthur一伸手就從半空接住，「就不能拿給我嗎？」Arthur抱怨般說，聲音裡卻滿是笑意。

Joe感覺那口吻聽來熟悉，然後才想起妻子年輕時對自己抱怨些小事時也常是這種語氣，他沒再想下去，卻愣愣看著那條被Arthur隨意搭在肩上的手巾，那是放在小屋架上的備用品，都是從已經再也沒法修改縫補的舊衣上裁下製成的，拿在自己手上理所當然，現在披在Arthur身上也毫不違和。  
在那個短暫、卻不知為何在他心裡留存許久的分秒裡，他感覺面前這個疑似出身尊貴的男人和自己沒有什麼不同，就只是一個人，同樣的一個人而已。  
出身什麼的，好像也不是那麼不一樣的事情吧。看著那個男人，他忍不住這樣想。


	5. Chapter 5

和那對父女分手已是又好一會兒之後。  
兩人收拾了本就不多的行李策馬踏上歸途，Bill安靜跟在若有所思的Arthur身邊，隔了可能好久，他才終於開口，「在想什麼？」

Arthur微微偏著頭，目光穩穩落在一眼難以望見盡頭的長路，和更遠一些綿延的山林，然後他說，「我的人民都是笨蛋。」

「呣？」那真的讓Bill訝異了下，「我是不是聽你說過這句？」

「我每次生氣都說。」Arthur哼了聲，語氣卻意外柔和，「想著做些好事的笨蛋、完全無心卻真的做了好事的笨蛋、想著做些壞事的笨蛋、不知道自己抱著好心卻做了壞事的笨蛋。」

Bill忍不住笑了出來，「笨蛋笨蛋的，被人聽見有人會哭的。」

Arthur毫不客氣對此嗤之以鼻，就算沒明說也是一臉「誰在乎啊」的模樣，Bill好氣又好笑地搖搖頭。「我曾經說，我覺得人民並不真的需要一個很好的國王。」Arthur停了一陣子才又說，「直到現在我也還是這麼想。」

但你是一個很好的國王。Bill沒真的說出來，卻拍拍馬匹騎得離他更近了些，Arthur很快看了他一眼，像是知道他在想些什麼，他傾身將一個柔軟的吻放在他唇上。「我知道我是怎樣的國王，Bill。」曾經肆意揚張的高傲在現在的Arthur身上已經成了沉穩從容的自信，他沉聲說，語中不帶任何誇飾而只是足夠自知，「人民想要的只是生活可以穩穩當當，用和昨天、前天、上個月一樣的方式繼續下去。」

Bill安靜了一小會兒，點點頭，又搖搖頭，「那先得要上個月活得不錯才行。」

Arthur愣了下才大笑起來，「你說得對，不然我們當年幹嘛反抗Vortigern呢。」

世界可以是它該有的樣子，即使那個樣子在每個人心中或許都是不同的樣貌，但，全部集合起來，或許就可以是一個讓所有人都能一起活下去的樣子。

「人民不需要一個很好的國王，他們需要的是沒有一個以為世界只能是他想要的樣子的壞國王。」Arthur輕聲說。

「就像Vortigern。」Bill說。

雖然惡魔會被遺忘，總是會被遺忘，但，「就像Vortigern。」Arthur同意。

兩人就這樣安靜走了好長一段路，就在遠遠已經能夠看見卡美洛的丘陵邊緣，Bill終於開口，「我曾經以為，我這輩子最正確的決定是把那把劍丟開，讓你爬上我的床。」

Arthur眨眨眼，那時強硬把Bill逼到絕境的自己的確抱著就此失去他的覺悟，在事隔多年的現在回想起來，果然再來一次他也還是會這麼做。「你明明想要我想得要命，這決定當然正確。」他說，突然又停了下，「曾經？」

Bill為他囂張到理所當然的姿態白了他一眼，卻又很快收斂成一個柔軟得令人心碎的微笑，胸口若有似無的刺痛在這麼多年以來早成了一個隱含驕傲的、無形的印記，他不曾對任何人說過那幻覺般的疼痛，但他相信Arthur一直是知道的，他只是不說，「我想，我做過最正確的決定是把變成五歲的你帶回來。」  
所以，我的世界才能成為該有的樣子。

Arthur安靜凝視著他，可能許久、也可能只是片刻，他伸出手，指尖就落在他年長的情人心臟上方，那個他知道在那一天之後總讓他隱約作疼的位置，他輕輕按著那裡就像層層衣物與血肉都只是一團虛幻的霧而他能夠直接碰觸中心。「你就是我的塔，William Wilson。」他說，如此篤定一如確信太陽將會日復一日照亮英格蘭的天空。

他年長的情人伸手在自己胸前以自己的手掌裹住那些修長的、帶有無數細傷的手指，他的國王的手指。  
時間如水後退，遠方的城堡坍塌頃頹陷落沙地轉瞬又成簇新堡壘又成破碎殘跡，泥濘道路滿長青草眨眼覆上紅泥再眨眼又披上慘灰瀝青，他們在水之外，在水之中，一切都在水之中而他們就是彼此的中心。

於是，世界為此成為該有的樣子。  
而他倆並肩立於其中。


End file.
